Airborne
by chibisrule943
Summary: Flying to Naruto has always been lonely, like his life. Being called a demon...but will it be that way when his next flight has a surprise guest. a lemon is included here.. Hope you enjoy it. this is what happens when i'm bored at home with no friends on


**An: eh…well I just got the idea annoying me like that mosquito…eh….oh yeah you never head that before..It was just a pesky Mosquito that bothered me all night before I went to a sleepover..well finally I got contacts… (using them right now too -).**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto so no one's allowed to sue me for writing this.**

**Pairing: Itanaru**

**Summary: Naruto lives alone as always, being a demon to other, but could that all change after just another flight to California?**

**Warning: Yaoi which means…surprise, surprise Boy X boy**

"**Airborne" **

He shifted on his seat as the names of each flight were called one by one, each heading in a completely different direction than his. Sighing he let his hand roam up into his hair, moving it aside as it kept falling into his contacts.

He had only received contacts a year ago, yet most people who he know just thought he wore the colored kind. He chuckled, he would never use colored contacts…He liked his eye color unlike some people who changed their own constantly. Blinking a man a little taller than him came up to him, gesturing with his hand that his flight arrived.

"Finally…. it feels like it's been hours…or maybe even days…" the blond stood up, stretching as he chuckled, "Are you sure I'm not late?"

"Uzumaki Naruto… hm.. Impatient as ever I see…" said the man scowling a bit, "You can't always have it your way, I do have other people to fly besides you even though it's booked as a private plane."

"Relax…geez Mizuki….You know I'm not only kidding right?" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly. (1)

"..sure brat…sure let's just go, and please don't wreck the plane….again!" Growled out Mizuki ,before grinning at the blond's nervous Expression.

"That was once!! and it wasn't my fault Deidara did it!!" yelled out the blond, only to stop in embarrassment as people who passed by, stopped, looking amused at the scene.(2)

"Yeah, whatever come now before you make yourself late" Said Mizuki as he walked to gate number 46 leaving the blond alone. Naruto blinked and then grinned as he grabbed his luggage, then running towards the gate into the aircraft.

Looking around the plane, He sighed to himself as he saw yet again nothing..No one to complain to, to kid around with or just be friends with… He was always alone when it came to flying around from city to city.

_Childish._

It was childish, A wasted dream…No one would ever fly with him anywhere. He was born a 'Demon' to most, mainly because his brother Kyuubi killed his father…and mother. She abandoned him…Yet..

Some people care for him, Mizuki may not show it but Naruto believes that he cares maybe a little..well more than his mom did. Naruto just shook his head and sat down, sitting in the lounge, watching the Widescreen TV flash news at him, He hardly would care. Besides. TV was dull to him.

The table in the lounge shook as the plane started, moving out of the airport at fast speed in order to get air. Letting the wings tilt a bit it jumped into the air. Taking off in the skies as Naruto looked out the glass window next to him. He yawned a bit already getting tired, his eyes closed themselves and he let himself hit the couch as he fell asleep.

Mizuki Looked at the fuel gauge and scowled a bit. He knew it, the idiots forgot to refuel his plane…He should have done it himself but he had some business to take care of, oh well..the brat won't care much since the rest of the flight should be in hour long and his meeting is in two hours so it'd be plenty of time.

Mizuki called a nearby watch tower, earning permission to land. He landed himself in the recommended gate, flinching a bit as he bumped into the floor and bounced off his seat. He sighed as he walked out of the cock pit to see a sleeping blond and smiled.

Heading out of the plane he grinned at the fact he could relax for a bit til they refueled. This was a rare moment to him but he'd cherish it. His peace was soon broken as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He blinked, and thought "_how is this possible…? No one's supposed to be here and besides they said they'd call when they're done refueling."_

A man wearing a black cloak came towards him, head covered by the hood that overshadowed his face not allowing Mizuki to see the man's expression. He scowled, his flight was only for Uzumaki no one else but..Why was this guy here…? And why was he wearing a cloak in the middle of summer?

"Excuse me sir…But this is a _Private _flight, your not permitted to be at this gate anyway so move along," said Mizuki as he kept his cool. It was quiet til the man spoke after a few minutes, Making Mizuki's eyes widen at the husky and sexy voice.

"I'm sorry..but I'd like to board this flight anyway.. I'm in a hurry to go to California as well, The name's Itachi" Said Itachi, Voice like music of an instrument….yet emotionless making it a soulless piece.

"I'm sorry sir..But you still can't, my name's Mizuki," He growled as he saw the man make no move to leave, losing his patience a bit.

"Am I annoying you?," Asked Itachi lose strands of hair showing themselves from under the hood as he chuckled as Mizuki, "I'll pay you 10,000 dollars if you let me board…."

"1-1-10,000!!" stuttered Mizuki as he locked his eyes at the hooded mans ones, He stumbled a bit but then grinned, "Really?...well fine you can board but show me my money first." Mizuki blinked as a suitcase was thrown at him, catching it he opened it to see money. His eyes glinted with hints of greed, moving away as the cloaked man walked inside, not noticing the hidden smirk.

"Hey Pilot!! Your ready to take off!!" A dark haired man yelled from under the walkway of the gate. Mizuki blinked and grinned. He held himself up, taking the suitcase with him inside to the cockpit.

As the plane prepared the engine, Itachi looked around the plane. Smirking as he saw in the lounge the sleeping blond. Walking towards the couch, he looked down at the unknowing blond, sitting beside him. He watched the blond for a moment til he couldn't stand it. He caressed the blond's whiskered cheeks, who moved into the new found warmth.

Itachi smirked a bit at the movement, trailing his cold hand over the blond's whiskers tracing them. His hand moved upwards soon meeting blond ruffled hair, he petted it slightly before the blond groaned, eyes opening. They widened instantly as they met an unknown man, jumping to the other side of the loveseat.

"W-what who are you?! and why were you touching me, Creep!" Naruto growled, amusing the man who let his hood drop. As the hood fell, Naruto saw a scarred face with red eyes…The scars he had to admit made the man look quite old but he could tell he was a little younger than the raven-head. Looking on he could see the man smile hidden as raven bangs fell around his face, with most of his hair tied back in a pony-tail…

_Unrelenting Beauty._

The man chuckled at Naruto's expanse, angering him. He was made a fool up by someone he hardly knew, how stupid. It puzzled him though how the man got here, but he wanted him off…He had a bad feeling about him..

"oh really, I'm a Creep? how per say…. We hardly know he each other, though I'd like to right now" Itachi said yet again huskily, licking his lips," my name's Itachi by the way."

"I'm Naruto…eh could I leave?" Asked Naruto as he stood up from the couch only to be pushed down, falling with an 'oof'. He scowled at the man; eye's slitting with rage a bit."What the hell!!.. Why'd you push me down" Yelled out Naruto, being answered with silence he shifted to stand up once more when a weight went on him.

Shocked blue eyes stared at red eyes that locked onto him like a target. Ruby eyes he could tell were clouding over, and he knew why, he struggled underneath the man. Itachi lowered himself down to Naruto's neck, kissing at the bottom end of it causing shivers to run up his body as he kissed higher, smirking as he soon met Naruto's lip. He pressed himself those delicious lips, the blond just stood still, shocked.

Itachi growled a bit at the lack of any movement from Naruto, Snaking his hand behind the blond's head he pulled his hair slightly urging the blond to cooperate. Tears flowed down his face a bit, but he moved his lips with Itachi's. A few minutes into it, Itachi licked Naruto lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto thought for a moment of going against it, but thought it would be better to open his mouth then going off the plane with a bloody lip. Letting his lips part, Itachi took the chance to slip his tongue in, roaming the blond's mouth a bit, twirling it around Naruto's. As he roamed some more, Itachi smirked as he hit the blond's sweet spot , making Naruto moan at the touch. Naruto had enough; he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as they continued the kiss.

Itachi held onto Naruto's shirt, unbuttoning it as swiftly as he could, soon revealing a tanned chest with a swirl tattoo on his stomach. Naruto blushed a bit, watching as Itachi unzipped his cloak revealing a fishnet shirt.

"You wear a lot of clothes…" Said Naruto laughing a bit," Do you really hate the sun that much?"

Itachi smiled a bit seeing that the blond wasn't so nervous anymore; taking off the fishnet shirt he revealed his muscled chest. Naruto pouted a bit. "What, Naruto-kun" Asked Itachi amused at the pout.

"Your chest has more muscles!! I train a lot and mine looks like a girls," Said Naruto a bit, blushing as Itachi got closer, pulling Naruto up so close to him, their lips could almost touch.

"well….now you know why you're the Uke," Whispered Itachi, kissing Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Itachi as if to not let him go. Itachi put his hands on Naruto's waist, unbuttoning the black pants of Naruto's, revealing his orange boxers. In one swift moment the boxers were gone.

Itachi held soft blond hair close to him as he gently laid Naruto on the floor, who shivered at the coldness around him. The Uchiha didn't want Naruto to wait any longer, so he pulled off his pants and boxers swiftly, dropping to the floor on his knees. He pushed Naruto into the soft carpet.

"Naruto-kun..I don't want to hurt you, so I'll be using lube… " whispered Itachi into Naruto's ear making him blush a bit before nodding.

Itachi smiled and held Naruto down on the floor, moving him so he could see Naruto's entrance, having to spread the blond's legs a bit but he knew Naruto wouldn't mind. He moved away from Naruto, reaching with his left hand his forgotten silk pants, reaching in it to find some lube, then pouring it over his fingers in order to make it easy for what he was about to do.

Itachi looked over Naruto a bit before nodding to himself, setting a finger at the tight entrance he began to push into it, thrusting in enough to stretch the hold but not to hurt his blond. Naruto's hissed a bit but kept himself quiet knowing Itachi was only starting slow for him.

Itachi soon added another finger scissoring with both fingering into the tight space, he thrust in again and smiled a bit seeing he was almost done..After all he didn't want to hurt his blond. He quickly added 

a third finger, moving a bit faster causing a little bit of blood to spill, hissing a bit he soon scissored himself enough. Satisfied at his work he looked over Naruto to see him panting.

"It's ok Naruto-kun… I'm done, It should go easier a bit with the stretching," said Itachi as he looked over the blond's face to see new tears run down his face, licking then away.

"T-thank you, 'Tachi…," whispered Naruto, whimpering a bit as Itachi sighed.

"Naruto-kun…we could do it another time..we did just meet after all, and I'm positive this is your first time," said Itachi as he looked at Naruto who blushed.

"..Y-yeah…b-but I'm fine.. I want you to continue…" said Naruto while Itachi smiled.

" I'll try to make it less painful then it really is." whispered Itachi, shifting away from the blond who whimpered at the loss of warmth. Itachi merely smiled at Naruto getting on top of Naruto, putting something bigger than his finger on Naruto's stretched Entrance.

Itachi thrust his member into the entrance slowly, making sure to not lose control of himself to hurt the blond underneath him. Each new thrust that was made Naruto arch his back a bit at the pain, but that stopped Itachi a little, only starting once more when he was sure Naruto got used to it.

Soon Itachi no longer had to wait as Naruto got over the pain, letting him thrust in faster and a little rougher. Itachi hissed as when he came to Naruto's sweet spot the walls closed around his member, making the elder moan at the tightness. Thrusting in harder he soon hit his target, making Naruto arch as he moaned at the sensation pleasure that rushed down his spine.

Itachi found that he was close to his release, hissing he stopped his thrusts moving his arms around Naruto to grab Naruto's half erect erection, moving his hand stealthily as he pumped it causing a clear fluid to come out. Smirking Itachi continued his thrusts, hitting the blond's sweet spot once more.

Naruto came, yelling the Uchiha's name. Itachi smirked and hissed as he spilled his own seeds into Naruto, tumbling onto the exhausted blond.

"Naruto-kun…" whispered Itachi as he panted slightly.

"Yes….Itachi…" Answered Naruto as much as he could through the pants.

"how was your first?" asked Itachi as he smirked a bit, while Naruto blushed.

"I..um..eh. I loved it," the blond finally stuttered out, the cock pit door opened and out walked a grinning Mizuki. Mizuki looked out towards the lounge about to say it's time to un-board when his eye's widened at the scene of the naked passengers, blushing.

"…..this…is not a PLACE FOR THAT!!" yelled out Mizuki as he turned red, heading back to his place, glaring at the men and saying this before leaving," Now put on some clothes and leave…dam love birds."

**Itanaru, Itanaru, Itanaru, Itanaru!!**

**AN: Well I really liked out this went…though --….honestly the idea wouldn't die So I just had to make it a story. I believe this is my first time making a Itanaru one-shot (real one). I Just hope another one doesn't go through my head..but I do have to say this is what happens when my friends are away and I'm bored all day at home.**

**(1)Continue to read and you'll find the reason why I chose him…there was no other character to choose for the role.**

**(2) Deidara has blond hair..so I say he's Naruto's older brother in the fic…who blew the place up last time he went with Naruto.**

**Hope you guys/girls loved it, please review**

_chow for now, yc_


End file.
